It is a common practice for businesses to have a presence on the internet via a web site. This practice enables businesses to reach out to an ever-growing base of customers who do commerce on the interne. It is also a common practice for businesses to publish their contact information on their web pages. The published contact information usually contains business name, phone number, fax number, email and street address. This gives customers the means to contact the said businesses by multiple means including email, phone, fax, mail and in person. It is a common practice in web commerce for customers to look for a product online and then subsequently purchase the said product by another means such as by making a phone call, faxing or mailing an order form or by visiting a retail outlet in person. In order to remember the contact information of a business published on a web page, a customer has to either 1) print the web page containing the said business's contact information; 2) write it manually on a piece of paper or; 3) enter it manually into a mobile phone such as a mobile phone. This is a cumbersome and time consuming way to remember contact information; especially when a customer has to remember contact information of multiple businesses. There is no invention in the prior art that enables customers to send a contact information published on a web page directly to communication devices such as mobile phones; and thereafter integrate the said contact information into the contact list of the said mobile phone without requiring the customer to enter the said contact information manually into the communication device.